El Verdadero Héroe de Hyrule
by Kararah
Summary: Conozcan al verdadero Héroe de Hyrule (OBVIO por dios si ese es el título XD) y su continuo intento de tener un día libre que por supuesto, impedir que ese día llegue es trabajo de la princesa y el Rey y de todos en Hyrule!
1. Episodio 1

**_Hola! Sean bienvenidos a esta tonta e ilógica historia del Breath of the Wild! _**

_**Como verán en el resumen, este Link no es como el que conocemos y lo sabrán desde el principio... Y sin más preámbulos, comencemos!**_

**El Verdadero Héroe de Hyrule**

**Capítulo I**

**La Maqueta de Ciencias**

Si bien ya estaba muy cerca el sol de ponerse justo en el punto medio del cielo, el joven Héroe de Hyrule seguía descansando plácidamente enredado entre las sábanas de su cama. La hora, hoy no le importaba, porque era su día libre, y pretendía aprovecharlo dándose uno de esos descansos que pocas veces se permitía a sí mismo.

―Irme de putas...― se decía― Debería irme de putas...

El otro día había recibido una buena propina dado su indudable arduo esfuerzo en el trabajo, así que... ¿por qué no gastarlo en unas dulces acompañantes para...hacerle compañía? (Valga la redondancia)

Tenía que aprovechar que el Rey no había prohibido los burdeles... Claro que no, ¿cómo podría el principal cliente suspender ese negocio?

Así el Héroe se levantó de la cama con el objetivo de disfrutar su día libre, aunque quienquiera que conociese su historia pensaría que ese día nunca llegaría... Pero sí, llegó, o al menos eso pensaba el ingenuo Link mientras se vestía y salía con alegría de camino a su habitual burdel.

No era del tipo que necesitase comprar una acompañante para tener compañía, pero indudablemente era más fácil, requería de menos esfuerzo y tiempo, y eso era precisamente lo que el Héroe quería para no perder su día libre.

Con confianza, sabiendo que nada más al entrar llamaría la atención de cada una de las mujeres, empujó la puerta de la entrada para encontrarse con aquellas molestas voces que le resultaban familiares.

―¿CUÁ... cuánto dices que cueSTAAA?― preguntaba un hombre de ya cierta edad que, obviamente ebrio, y rodeado de mujeres, elogiaba sus curvas. El hombre acariciaba su propia panza mientras escuchaba los cálculos que le decían―. Eso es―hip! Un pooco caaaro.

Ni una...

¡Ni una sola mujer se había movido para dirigirse al Héroe! Pero claro, ¿qué necesidad había de atender al Héroe, si podían atender al hombre MÁS RICO DE TODO HYRULE.

―¿Se puede saber... qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?!― gritó molesto Link.

Enseguida el hombre se percató de la notable presencia del famoso Héroe de Hyrule, protector del reino, y guardaespaldas de su hija, y fue entonces que reaccionó.

―¡LINK!― llamó el viejo― Ahí estás, hijo. Sabía...Hip! Sabía que estariiias aquí.

―¿Qué quieres, viejo?― decía Link con desganas. Ni un puto día en paz lograría tener... Eso estaba más que claro.

―¿¡ZELDAAA!?― Lanzó el Rey, con un tono que si bien pudo haber pasado desapercibido como un simple grito, algún que otro gesto lo hizo parecer una pregunta.

―¿Y ahora qué pasa con su hija...?

―Ella...― el Rey levantó de su asiento y caminando un poco, desbalanzeándose, paró de repente en seco con el brazo levantado y resaltando su dedo índice al de los demás― Sí, sí...Hip! Zelda es mi hijaaa?

De nuevo el gesto de pregunta que hacía el Rey erróneamente, que, sin dudas, en este caso tenía notables variantes y consecuencias si se llegase a entender que el Rey tenía dudas sobre el origen de su hija.

Link dio un suspiro de resignación, y con paciencia y calma, dijo:

―Ajá... ¿Qué le pasa a Zelda?

―¡MONSTRUOOOOS! ¡NO!? Tengo dinero para todas...

A saber que el Rey no podría explicarle a ciencia exacta, decidió apresurarse en salir disparado al Castillo. Joder, ni un puto día, ¿eh? La deja sola UN PUTO día y ya el Rey habla de unos monstruos.

Pensando lo peor, el Héroe corrió hacia el primer establo y tomó "prestado" uno de los caballos para llegar más rápido... aunque sabía que lo peor no era llegar, sino encontrarla dentro del Castillo, que era literalmente COLOSAL y su estructura había sido diseñada por un arquitecto loco aficionado por los laberintos.

Correteando por cada esquina, se percató de que todos los guardias estaban en su posición habitual y que ninguno estaba alarmado... ¡¿Es que acaso nadie va a proteger a la princesa?! Tomó el camino rápido hacia su habitación, si bien era poco probable que unos monstruos estuvieran ahí, tuvo el pequeño presentimiento...

―¡Zelda!― llamó Link al entrar.

La joven dio un saltillo al escuchar la brusca entrada del Héroe. Ella se hallaba en el suelo, sentada, vestida con un traje sencillo y cubierto de manchas rojas.

Al percatarse, Link corrió hacia ella y la agarró entre sus brazos.

―¡Link!― se sorprendió.

―Zelda...¿Quién te ha hecho esto?― decía Link― Dime, ¿dónde te han herido?

―Link, escucha...

―¡Juro que mataré a ese bastardo!

―¡LINK! ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN, JODER!

Y se entiende, con esa energía...

El Héroe analizó la situación y se dignó a mirar a su alrededor. Junto a ellos en el suelo había algunas herramientas artesanales y por supuesto, la pintura de color rojo, entre otras. Entendiendo, se separó sonrojado instantáneamente de la princesa, dejándola golpearse bruscamente contra el suelo.

―¡Auch! ¿¡Serás idiota!?

Dejando reposar un poco su mente tras aquel embarazoso momento, decidió apresurarse en encontrar el motivo de tanta desesperación por parte del Rey y la importante razón de haber desperdiciado su día libre.

―¿Qué es lo que necesitas?― preguntó sin cortesía, como habitualmente solía hacer.

―Uhh... Verás, mañana a primera hora tengo clase de ciencias y me han mandado la tarea de hacer una maqueta que debo entregar mañana...

―Así que, es eso lo que hacías.

―Exacto...pero, no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda... Tengo que hacer una maqueta sobre un bokoblin, pero nunca he visto uno y las imágenes de los libros son un tanto borrosas... Así que, si pudieras prestarme tu experiencia y ayudarme a hacer esto... Lo agradecería.

¿Lo agradecería? Hoy era su día libre. Su ÚNICO día libre, ¡¿y lo iba a desperdiciar para poder ayudar a la princesita a hacer una maqueta de un monstruo?! ¡¿Es que acaso no podía tratarse de algo más crítico y peligroso, más importante y relevante, así como un troll en las mazmorras, el descubrimiento de la piedra filosofal, o algo por el estilo?! (*hágase obvia referencia a Harry Potter)

―A ver, princesita, a ver si me entiendes...― decía perdiendo su paciencia― Desde que trabajo como tu guardaespaldas, no he tenido un día, UN MALDITO día de descanso, y cuando por fin se me otorga...

―Por favor...

¡Ahí estaba! La técnica suprema de la princesita, aquella de la que ninguno salía ileso: ser tierna. Aquel pucherito era la solución a cada uno de sus problemas, solo necesitaba poner esa linda carita y su papi, los sirvientes e inclusive el mismo Link hacían todo lo que ella quisiese.

¡PERO NO ESTA VEZ! Ya estaba harto de seguir los jueguitos de la princesita... Necesitaba su día libre como fuese.

―Con todos mis respetos, princesa... Ese es vuestro problema. A mí me pagan por protegerla, no por hacerle los deberes, así que, con su permiso, voy a mi burdel.

El Héroe ya estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando un comentario hizo que se parase en seco.

―¿Es que acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía...?

Link no se atrevía a voltearse y dejar que Zelda viese su notable rostro enrojecido por su comentario. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así tan comprometedor? Esa situación, que sin duda había pasado por la mente del protagonista ya más de una vez, sin embargo, era propicie de su vergüenza y realmente no esperaba esa declaración directa por parte de ella.

―Zelda... Que...¿Qué dices...?

―Si necesitas ir a un burdel es porque no disfrutas de mi compañía... ¿No es así?

―Pero... ¿De qué hablas?― Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la princesa simplemente lo confundía y aturdía más― Yo... En ese sentido... No podría negarme...

―¿Por qué gastarías dinero contratando amigas si me tienes aquí como amiga? ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras!

―eh..?― El Héroe parpadeó incrédulo y sonrió con desgana― Princesa, ¿cuál es su definición de burdel?

―Oh, pues... Es ese lugar donde las personas van a hablar y pedir consejos a cambio de dinero. Mi papá va allí muy a menudo.

Claro, claro. Así que el Rey nunca le dijo que, básicamente, se dedicaba únicamente a dormir, comer, y fornicar. Probablemente esta niña nunca haya recibido una clase de biología, y de ahí la malinterpretación por parte del joven Héroe.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, dio un pequeño suspiro para luego hablarle con tranquilidad.

―En todo caso, esa maqueta la tiene que hacer usted...

Con toda su paciencia, fue caminando paso por paso alejándose de la princesa y de sus aposentos y dirigirse a su amado burdel a buscarse una "amiga". Se alejó, olvidándose de todo, y con el caballo que había llegado, así mismo se fue, para devolverlo nuevamente al mismo lugar donde lo tomó prestado. Entró al burdel, donde ya no se encontraba el Rey en el salón principal, porque bien podría deducirse que se hallaba en estos momentos en una sala un tanto más privada.

Justo cuando se dirigió a la barra para tomarse una bebida antes de empezar la acción, la encargada del bar comenzó a entablar una conversación con él, para revelarle algunas cositas que Link necesitaba saber.

―El Rey ya se ha ido― aclaró.

―No me había dado cuenta― respondió Link en tono sarcástico.

Si estuviese ahí, se notaría, por todas las mujeres que tendría a su alrededor.

―Me dijo algo sobre la princesa antes de irse, algo que deberías saber.

―No quiero saber nada de la princesa hoy.

―Escúchame, y si no te importa, pues sigue disfrutando tu día. De lo contrario, agradecerás haberte enterado.

―Más vale que sea de trolls y piedras filosofales...― decía Link para sí mismo―. Te escucho.

La mujer tomó asiento a su lado tras haberle dado la vuelta a la barra.

―Parece ser que la princesa está haciendo una maqueta, y que necesita tu ayuda.

―Ya lo sé. ¿Era solo eso?

―No. Hay una historia detrás. Lo cierto es que esa maqueta se le fue orientada hace más de un mes... pero simplemente no puede hacerla. Todos los días, a tus escondidas, trabajaba para hacer la dichosa maqueta que se estropeaba una y otra vez, con el fin de no molestarte con más del trabajo que tienes... Ella pensó en ti, y por eso es que hasta el día de hoy no tenía completa la maqueta. Ella necesita tu ayuda, Héroe...

―Zelda...¿Zelda hizo eso por mí?

―Así es.

Ella ha estado trabajando todos los días para que él no tuviese que trabajar en eso... Y él solo pensaba en él mismo.

La escena casi no podía ser más épica, o pretenderlo, cuando una de las acompañantes se acercó al joven para buscar cliente, y le acarició la espalda.

―¿Te apuntas, Héroe?― dijo ella.

Link la miró y luego miró a la encargada del bar. Era decidirse entre su único día libre o Zelda... Pero Zelda ya había tomado su decisión.

―Lo siento, yo...― dijo Link, levantándose de la silla y alejándose de las mujeres―. Tengo un trabajo que hacer.

Salió del burdel y se dirigió a su casa, donde bien agarró su equipamento y salió al bosque a buscar a sus presas.

o―o―o―o―o―o―o

―Él no va a venir, ¿cierto?― decía Zelda mirando perdidamente a la ventana, que mostraba el cielo anaranjado convirtiéndose en azul oscuro, la hora del crepúsculo.

―Ya vendrá, le he dejado un recado― dijo su padre, que se encontraba a su lado.

Pasaron las horas y las horas, y Link no aparecía... Hasta que el cielo se aclaró y salió el sol. Era la perdición de Zelda, quien ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para explicarle a la profesora los motivos por el cual no hizo la maqueta.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos para dirigirse al salón de clases, cuando justo al final de él, divisó a la figura del joven Héroe, desgastado, que tenía algo muy grande enrollado entre sus brazos. La princesa notó que estaba herido, no gravemente, sino con pequeñas grietas y arañazos en su piel, pero igual eran heridas y podían infectarse. Se apresuró en acercarse a él.

―¡Link!― dijo ella― ¿Estás bien...? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

―Su maqueta, princesa...― respondió Link con una sonrisa y puso el gran paquete en el suelo. Le quitó todo envolvimiento, dejando ver a un perfecto bokoblin disecado.

Vencer a un monstruo ya de por sí era toda una azaña, pero lograr vencerlo de una forma en la que la herida que le ocasionó no fuese visible debió costarle mucho trabajo.

―Link, esto...no puedo creerlo...¿Hiciste eso por mí?

―No malinterpretes, Zelda. Lo hago por un aumento de salario...

―¡Mira que eres...!― iba a decirle algún insulto pero se detuvo y le sonrió― Muchas gracias... Y recuerda, llámame "MI princesa".

―Sí, sí…

**_Fin del Capítilo_**

**_TmT creo que este cap me quedó un poco corto, pero no se preocupen, es porque es el principio! No olviden dejar un comentario! (Críticas, saludos, etc.)._**

**_Besoooos!_**

**_Karahah_**


	2. Episodio 2

**_Hola! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo! Muy puntual, verdad? Pues no se adapten porque no soy de las que actualizan rápido •v•... En todo caso, trataré de esforzarme al máximo u.u_**

_**Disfruten de este loco cap!**_

**Capítulo II**

**El drama de las Bestias Divinas**

Otra mañana resplandeciente en los días de Hyrule. ¿Cómo es que lograba ser un lugar tan pacífico y tranquilo? De no ser por las obvias interrupciones de los intrusos que estaban revoloteando en la habitación del Héroe, por supuesto.

Así como muchos habéis podido deducir, tras aquella madrugada trabajando en la dichosa maqueta de la princesa, pidió un día libre por pérdidas, males y perjuicios, así como fácilmente se le fue concebido por orden del mismísimo Rey.

Claro, si no fuese que el mismo Rey y la princesa estuviesen teniendo un karaoke en la casa del Héroe y no le dejasen descansar. ¿Es que esta gente no se cansa nunca? ¿¡No entienden el significado de tener un PUTO DÍA LIBRE!?

―?YO QUIERO SER...¡SIEMPRE EL MEJOR! Mejor que NADIEE MÁAS!?―Cantaba la princesa

―¡TAN TAN TARÁN!― continuó el Rey.

Sin hacerle incapié al hecho de que se estaban confundiendo de vida virtual, el hecho en sí daba vergüenza ajena. No se trataba solamente de la incomodidad del extraño acontecimiento a primera hora de la mañana, sino que sumándole, las voces de los cantantes eran sin dudas capaces de romper los tímpanos del mismísimo Ganon.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares... TODOS LOS PUTOS LUGARES, tenían que elegir cantar JUSTAMENTE en su casa y JUSTAMENTE hoy!?

¿Es que acaso Link era la única persona racional en Hyrule? ¿Cómo es que este mundo podía estar tan perfectamente alocado? Definitivamente su día de descanso jamás llegaría. Era imposible...

―?¡POKEMON! ¡TENGO QUE ATRAPARLO...! ?― cantaban al unísono.

De repente, toda la música se detuvo cuando la puerta de la casa de Link se abrió con fuerza. En otra situación lo hubiese agradecido, pero sus nuevos invitados que quién sabe cómo todos tenían la llave de su casa, tenían las mismas intenciones que los idiotas del Rey y la princesa.

―¡Campeones!― Llamó el Rey abriéndose de brazos para darle una cálida bienvenida a los invitados.

El Rey logró abrazar a dos de ellos de un par, a los más delgados, Mipha y Revali, mientras que notablemente tuvo qur abrazar por separado a Urbosa y a Daruk.

―Sean bienvenidos, Campeones―dijo Zelda, haciendo una reverencia. Las jóvenes se miraron durante unos segundos y sin poder aguantarlo corrieron a abrazarse con dulzura. Zelda y Mipha eran mejores amigas, que aunque sin saberlo, ambas sentían algo por el Héroe.

―¿Se podría saber...― Link se levantó de su cama sin haber podido dormir, mientras poco a poco bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con sus visitantes―... por qué demonios tiene que efectuarse esta reunión en MI CASA?!

―Oh, ahí estabas...― se sorprendió el Rey.

―¿Y qué esperabas? Es mi casa.

―Pensábamos que estabas fuera...

―Ah, ya veo...―se puso justo frente al Rey y comenzaba a mostrarse esa venita de molestia en su frente― ¡Acaso ese es vuestro motivo para meterse en mi casa sin objetivo fijo aparente y SIN mi consentimiento en MI día de descanso?!

Los presentes se habían quedado en total silencio, quizás por aquella nota disciplinaria por parte del Héroe, pero ese no era el único motivo.

―Sí― dijo el Rey, tan tranquilo y campante como siempre.

―Link...― nombró Zelda, avergonzada. Así como ella, Mipha se encontraba cabizbaja y más roja que su color natural en su piel.

―¿Qué?!

La chica no respondió, tan solo siguió mirando al suelo evitando el contacto visual con el visible cuerpo desnudo del Héroe.

Sí, Link acostumbraba a dormir sin ropa y si no estuviese tan desconcentrado y atento a su molestia ajena, se habría percatado de la pequeña despreocupación de mostrar sus partes íntimas delante de, no solo las inocentes jóvenes, sino también del resto de los Campeones con los que combatería en unísono contra el mal personificado, y, ¿por qué no? El mismísimo Rey de Hyrule.

No sabría cómo explicarle a sus futuros hijos y nietos la razón por la cual el Rey de Hyrule miró su p****.

Ya en sí la situación era bastante extraña, pero eso no fue suficiente para el Rey, quien agarró del brazo a Link y lo fue paseando por toda la casa, dejando ver como aquella...cosa se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

―Rey, disculpe, ¿podría soltarme?― replicaba Link, mientras observaba las miradas de sus amigos clavadas directo en su parte secreta.

―Primero tengo algo importante que comunicarte...

Mierda, como si fuese la primera vez que el Rey tenía algo "importante" que decirle y acababa siendo una estupidez.

―Como bien sabrás, necesitamos rehabilitar las Bestias Divinas...― decía― Y los encargados de eso son los Campeones, pero de alguna forma MUY casual, en cada región hay un problema que PARECE ser que SOLO lo puedes resolver tú.

―Ajá― ni se inmutaba, ya estaba adaptado a que, de una forma u otra, todo el mundo dependiese de él―. Ahora, por favor, suélteme.

―¡Yo te entiendo! Sé por lo que estás pasando. Has de estar cansado de todo, pero te prometo que en cuanto resuelvas estos problemas... Te permitiré cenar con mi hija.

―¡¿Qué?!― saltó Link.

―¡Papáaaa!― protestó Zelda― ¡No tomes decisiones por mí! ¡Y suelta a Link de una vez!

―Con todos mis respetos, su alteza...― decía el Héroe tratando de zafarse del Rey―. Me interesa poco cenar con su hija.

―Ya veo...― dijo el Rey, entendiendo― Así que no te gustan las rubias con poco pecho... Entiendo.

―¡Papá!

―Podrías cenar con Mipha.

―¡Y ahora toma decisiones por mí― pensó Mipha.

―Trato hecho― Link alzó su brazo para sellar el pacto entre el Rey y él, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Zelda como a la mismísima Mipha.

_―__¡Link quiere cenar conmigo!―_ pensó Mipha, sonrojada.

_―__¡Link quiere cenar con Mipha!―_ pensó Zelda, molesta, aunque no lo expresaba facialmente.

Y lo cierto era que la única intención de Link era probar uno de esos bocaditos que eran tan famosos en la región Zora, por lo que vio perfecta la oportunidad.

―En ese caso, ¡adelante! Empaca tus cosas y resuelve las misiones secundarias― ordenó el Rey.

―¿Ahora?― saltó Link― ¡Hoy es mi día de descanso!

―¡Ohhh... Cierto!― recordó el Rey―. Ahora me acuerdo... Y también me acuerdo que soy el Rey y te lo ordeno. ¡Jaja!

Tan cruel como siempre, pensaba Link. Fue entonces que, Urbosa, quien se había quedado en silencio junto a los otros dos personajes secundarios del pájaro y la roca, decidió empezar su primer guión en esta historia.

―Su alteza, el Héroe ha trabajado muy duro estos días. Nuestros problemas pueden esperar unas horas más... Y además... ¿Podría soltar al pobre? Su condición actual es deplorable.

El Rey le echó un vistazo a Link y fue en este justo momento cuando se percató de que estaba literalmente en pelotas.

―¡OH!

Automáticamente, el Rey encontró como solución para que su hija no viese aquella monstruosidad... Cubrirla con sus propias manos.

―¿¡PERO QUÉ!?― Gritó Link al sentir las manos del Rey en aquella parte.

¡Y esto sí que no tenía explicación! Ya era suficiente con decir que el Rey se la había visto, pero decir que el Rey se la había tocado era un tema mucho más profundo y oscuro.

Link trató de alejarse de él, pero entonces el Rey apretó con más fuerza su miembro provocando que no pudiese escapar sin ser desmembrizado.

―¡PAPÁAAA!

―¡Hija, PUEDO EXPLICARLO!― gritó el Rey, nuevamente apretando. El rostro de Link ya estaba visiblemente morado― ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! Eso que viste... era... ERA...!

Todos sabían que el Rey no podía dar otra explicación que no sea salchicha, pero en sí eso era una mala enseñanza, ya que le diría a su hija que era comestible... Y el Rey no quería que su hija supiese que eso se podía comer, por supuesto.

―¡GANON!― Apuntó con el dedo índice hacia la ventana, y como tontos, todos se creyeron la estúpida sugerencia del Rey, y miraron fugazmente a la ventana, inclusive el mismo Link.

El tema sobre el miembro de Link quedó en el olvido durante unos segundos mientras se concentraban en Ganon... Era el plan perfecto.

―¿¡Dónde!?― alteró Urbosa.

―¡Voy a golpear a ese imbécil!― dijo Daruk.

―¿¡Por qué no le vemos!?

Y cuando ya todos se habían dado cuenta de la obvia mentira del Rey, todos se voltearon con un rostro enojado, aunque ya no había rastro del Héroe.

―¿Dónde está Link, papá?― preguntó la princesa.

―¿Link?― dijo incrédulo el Rey, riéndose nerviosamente― No sé de quién me hablas jajaja...

El Héroe había sido lanzado fugazmente como una flecha hacia un montón de porquerías que tenía almacenada en su casa, y de alguna extraña razón, la movida del Rey no hizo ningún ruido y no quedó ningún rastro. Este Rey bien podría ser un miembro de los Sheikah y nadie se había percatado.

Por suerte, entre el montón de escombros que había en esa parte de la habitación, el Héroe encontró un calcetín viejo que aprovechó para cubrir como una vaina su parte que ya no era tan íntima y que había pasado a ser de conocimiento público.

Vaya cosas que tiene que pasar el pobre Link, simplemente por ser el único cuerdo de esta historia.

En ese momento, la puerta de Link se abrió con fuerza nuevamente.

_―__¿Por qué todos tienen la llave de mi casa?―_ pensó Link.

Era Impa, la guerrera. Había tantas personas ya dentro de la casa que cualquier persona que no los conociese pensaría que estaban haciendo algún tipo de culto.

―¡Su Alteza!― gritó Impa― ¡El carruaje está listo para ser transportado!

―¿Carruaje?― preguntó el Rey― ¡Ah, el carruaje! Sí, sí...

El soberano de Hyrule se volteó para recoger a Link del lugar donde lo había tirado y tirándolo por el pelo, lo arrastró hasta la salida.

―¡Suéltame!― se quejaba Link.

―¡Muy buena idea hijo, eso del calcetín! A mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

―No por falta de imaginación...―pensó el joven mientras forcejeaba sin éxito.

―¡Zelda, Mipha! ―llamó el Rey― Vamos. El carruaje nos espera.

Aquello era todo un espectáculo. El Rey, arrastrando al Héroe de Hyrule prácticamente desnudo, solamente cubierto por un calcetín como método de censura. Era una vista única y por ende todas las personas que pasaban por ahí no podían fijar clavar la vista en el dichoso calcetín... Tanto mujeres como hombres.

―¡Al menos déjame vestirme!― gritó Link.

―¡No hay tiempo para eso Link! ¡El futuro depende de ti!

Realmente no era nada grave, pero con tal de hacerlo todo épico, ese fue el resultado. Así, la familia real, padre e hija, la princesa Zora y el Héroe de Hyrule se montaron en el carruaje para iniciar el viaje hacia la región del agua.

Oye, ¿acaso no se nos olvida algo...?

…

…

…

¡OHH! Los personajes secundarios se quedaron en la casa de Link! Bueno, sobre eso… Bah! Son secundarios y no importan así que no le presten atención a la lógica de eso.

**_Fin del Capítulo_**

**_¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Por favor no olviden dejar un comentario! Besooooos ^w^_**

**_Kararah_**


	3. Episodio 3

**_Buenaaas! Aquí traje la actualización! Antes que nada, quería rectificar algunas cositas que se me pasaron de alto en el anterior capítulo… y en el anterior!_**

**_*Desmembrizado no existe, la palabra es desmembrado n.n_**

**_*No es equipamento, sino equipamiento O_O en serio suena mejor de la otra forma pero bueno, es lo correcto…_**

**_*Los personajes secundarios sí que importan, pero no quería darle mucho hincapié en ellos en el anterior capítulo, pero a partir de ahora tendrán más actividad._**

**_Y para explicar las razones por las que me demoro escribiendo… muchas veces lo tengo listo a tiempo pero en mi país no tenemos internet en "todas partes", o sea, no funciona ni a nivel de móvil y ni siquiera se nos permite tener Wifi en las casas. Solamente hay Wifi en los parques con internet disponible, aunque restringido, en cual tiene una velocidad como máximo de 2Mb/s lo cual es muy deprimente. Quiero decir, mi país, un país tropical exuberantes en lluvias, no puedo salir constantemente al parque, además que cada hora de internet vale un dólar, y es muchísimo, porque el salario normal de un trabajador aquí en Cuba es de unos 20 dólares al mes (18 US al mes, lo cual se tiene que dividir en comida, electricidad, etc.… pero ya esos son otros temas, prefiero no meterme en política). Deprimente. De igual forma, estoy estudiando ahora mismo para obtener la carrera que quiero así que tengo que darle más prioridad a eso que al resto de las cosas._**

**_De todas formas, no pretendo dejar este fic a medias ni mucho menos dejar Fanfiction… sólo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia! _**

_**Y dicho esto, empecemos!**_

**El Verdadero Héroe de Hyrule**

**Capítulo III**

**Los trajes de las Princesas**

Durante la trayectoria, las jóvenes princesas evitaban al máximo mirar al pobre Héroe que tenía todo su orgullo literalmente en el suelo; mientras que el Rey estaba contando una de esas tantas historias que tanto Link como Zelda habían sido víctimas de oír ya más de una vez, y ahora era el turno de la pobre Mipha.

―¡Y entonces, justo cuando pensé que no podría hacerlo― decía el Rey con entusiasmo― LA METÍ HASTA EL FONDO! El grito de ella se escuchó tan alto que todos los que estaban cerca tenían que taparse los oídos.

―Siento pena por el chófer, que ha de escuchar esto e imaginarse cosas que no son― pensó Zelda.

El Rey le contaba a Mipha la historia de cómo había asesinado a la Madre Araña Gonma en sus tiempos de juventud... hace mucho, muuuucho tiempo. Pero cualquiera que escuchase las frases del Rey sin saber el tema antes, lo malinterpretaría (precisamente por ello lo puse como el primer diálogo XD).

―¡Ya hemos llegado!― gritó el chófer.

Los viajeros salieron del carruaje para encontrarse con la primera imagen del Reino Zora, que bien podía verse la estructura elevada y la gigantez de los detalles. El color azul abundaba en el reino, casi hasta dolían los ojos de verlo. Era de destacar que ciertamente la arquitectura del reino era la más extravagante, aunque hermosa, de Hyrule.

Mipha acompañó a sus invitados a la entrada del Reino, donde comenzaba con las tiendas y los mercaderes, mientras fueron subiendo las largas y pequeñas escaleras, hasta llegar a la gran cópula central que tenía forma de pescado, donde los esperaban el Rey Zora Dorphan y el pequeño príncipe, Sidon.

―¡Bosphoramus!― gritó el Rey Zora que se levantó de su trono con los brazos abiertos.

―¡Dorphan!― llamó el Rey de Hyrule hasta acercarse a su amigo y darle un fuerte abrazo― ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo!

―¡Has engordado!

―Ya te tocará en un par de años, ya te tocará.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía el Rey, si supiera que dentro de un siglo el Rey Zora sería tan grande y gordo que jamás podría levantarse del trono, porque literalmente abarcaría todo el espacio del salón... Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos.

―Link, Zelda... Él es mi padre, el Rey Zora, Dorphan― dijo Mipha―. Y este chiquitín de aquí es mi hermanito Sidon.

Ajá, ese chiquitico que en unos cien años sería probablemente el doble de tamaño que Link y que sería el hablar de todas las chicas del reino zora debido a su indudable belleza... (Jamás pensé que diría eso de un pescado XD) Y ahora no era más que un adorable y tierno chiquitín.

―Padre, él es Link, el Campeón Hyliano, y Héroe de Hyrule― presentó Mipha.

El Rey Zora miró con una determinación casi abrumadora al joven Héroe, quien trataba de ocultar su vergüenza bajando su cabeza. Ésta se supone que debía de ser una introducción épica… pero estaba en pelotas.

―Me han hablado mucho de ti, joven...― decía Dorphan―. ¡Pero nunca había escuchado que eras exhibicionista! Aunque no te preocupes, en esta región no existen los prejuicios, ya que ninguno de los zora lleva calzones.

Y ahí es donde comienzas a preguntarte... ¿Los zoras tienen partes genitales? Porque la verdad andan prácticamente desnudos y si no fuese por el rostro y la voz no se podría diferenciar entre un hombre y una mujer... Ejem, ejem, disculpen por irme del tema todo el rato, enseguida volvemos a lo que estábamos.

―Estoy ansioso por saber de lo que eres capaz, hijo mío― decía el Rey Zora.

―Hablando de eso... ¿Cuál es el problema que necesita urgentemente nuestra ayuda?― preguntó el Rey.

―Sí, seguro... "nuestra"― pensaba Link sabiendo que le tocaría todo el trabajo sucio.

―Verás...― explicaba el zora― Últimamente han aparecido muchos octoroks por aquí... Y se han tragado a muchos zoras.

―¿Y acaso eso tiene algo que ver con la preparación de las Bestias Divinas?― preguntó Link, incrédulo.

―Jajaja― reía el Rey de Hyrule nervioso―, no hagas preguntas tontas, hijo...― ¿Por qué los reyes tenían la manía de llamarle hijo? Quizás era un misterio que jamás se podría resolver...― ¡Obviamente es por "eso"!

―¿Por "eso"?

―¡Por "eso"!

―Ahhhh...claro... Por ESO...

―¡Exacto!

―Qué diantres es "eso"...―se preguntaba Zelda.

―Porque la aparición de estos animalitos podría significar que Ganon está cerca... Y como enemigos al fin, deberíamos desaparecerlos, porque pueden funcionar como espías estratégicamente situados para informarle a Ganon nuestras posiciones― dedujo Link.

El Rey lo miró desentendido, pero le siguió el juego asintiendo varias veces.

―¡Claro que es eso...! ¡No es que haya pensado que los octoroks se tragarían a la Bestia Divina ni nada por el estilo! ¡Jajaja!

―Mi padre es tonto― pensaba Zelda a la vez que se golpeó su frente con paciencia.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo tampoco hubiese pensado eso jamás! ¡Jajaja!― reía Dorphan.

―Son dos idiotas― pensó Mipha.

―En todo caso, descansen por hoy. Han dado un largo viaje e imagino que estén agotados... Mipha, mi querida hija, lleva a nuestros invitados a sus aposentos.

―Sí, padre.

La joven acompañó a Link y Zelda a las habitaciones correspondientes. El Rey decidió quedarse hablando un rato más con Dorphan, tenían serios temas que discutir.

Mipha se encargó de buscarle un traje zora que pudiese usar, aprovechando la oportunidad para dárselo, ya que tenía planeado regalarle esos ropajes en algún momento... Según la tradición zora, los ropajes deben entregarse a su futuro esposo.

El traje encajaba perfectamente en Link, incluso pasaba desapercibido como un zora más. Pero para Zelda, esto era una declaración de guerra.

En el momento en el que lo vio vestido de esa forma, supo las intenciones de Mipha... Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que Link había aceptado el traje y por tanto también su propuesta de matrimonio... aunque ni ella misma sabía que estaba molesta.

La cena transcurría con normalidad, sí... O al menos eso quería pensar Link. Tal vez no fuese tan difícil si no hubiera mujeres zora bailando sobre la mesa, pisoteando la comida, haciendo un canto lírico tan profundo y misterioso que sonaba justamente como un avestruz, a la vez que daba volteretas al estilo matrix.

Sí, raras costumbres la de este reino, raras costumbres...

―Entonces, Link, veo que has aceptado el traje de mi hija― decía Dorphan mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado acabado de pisotear por la bailarina.

―Ehh... Sí, no es que fuese precisamente de mi agrado... Pero supongo que es mejor que no llevar nada.

―¿¡Qué insinúas!?― saltó― ¡ACASO OSAS DESAGRADAR DE LOS ROPAJES QUE MI HIJA TE DIO?!

Link, preocupado, sin entender la razón por la cual el Rey Zora estaría tan molesto, siguió explicándole.

―No quise decir que me desagrade, perdóneme. Solo quería decir que no estoy acostumbrado a llevar este tipo de ropas por lo que me resulta algo incómodo, pero lo cierto es que es un traje muy elaborado.

―Oh, entiendo, entiendo... Discúlpeme usted a mí, había olvidado que no solías llevar ropa.

Link no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese hecho no sería olvidado con facilidad...

Mipha soltó una risita inocente.

―Entonces, Rey Dorphan― dijo Zelda, quien también esperó a que la bailarina pisoteara su plato para llevarse una cucharada a la boca―. ¿Cómo deberíamos empezar la expedición mañana?

―Tenemos localizados a los octoroks que están ocasionando problemas. Les daremos la ubicación y del resto se encargan ustedes.

―Eso suena taaaaan complicado― protestaba Link, ya que estaba esperando una de esas típicas aventuras en las que debían dirigirse al nido de los monstruos y derrotar a un octorok gigante... Como siempre, era algo mucho más simple.

―Pero, como bien usted escuchó... Link se siente incómodo con ese traje...―decía la princesa de Hyrule en un tono sospechoso―. Lo cierto es que sería muy molesto para él luchar contra los octoroks en esas condiciones...

―¿De qué diantres habla la mocosa esta?― pensaba Link.

―Como imaginé que esto pasaría... He preparado un traje que Link pueda llevar sin inconvenientes en la batalla.

―¡Es una declaración de guerra!― pensó Mipha― Princesa Zelda, con todos mis respetos...de ser así, Link no estaría cómodo con el traje que le hizo, por su clara y concisa necesidad de exhibición.

―¿Pero de qué hablan?! No entiendo una mierda...

―¡Pues si lo ves de ese modo, lo correcto sería que Link no llevase ninguno de nuestros trajes!― saltó Zelda.

―¡Estoy de acuerdo!― saltó Mipha.

―Por supuesto... Están discutiendo sobre qué ropas debería llevar Link sin siquiera pensar en lo que él quiere― dijo el Rey de Hyrule―. ¡Nuestro héroe tiene sus defectos... No es capaz de luchar sin mostrar sus partes... Pero debemos aceptarlo tal y como es!

El Rey tonto como siempre, que él mismo sabía que Link no era exhibicionista pero era tonto del todo.

―Oigan, aquí hay un error, yo no soy exhibic...

―¡OHHHH...!― Gritaron Zelda y Mipha al unísono― ¡No debes sentirte avergonzado, acéptate tal y como eres!

Link no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía que las chicas tenían algo entre manos así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, a fin de cuentas, realmente no le importaba la opinión que tendría el Rey Zora de él, aunque la verdad no parecía importarle nada de esto.

Entonces vio que una de las bailarinas se acercaba a su bocado y lo tomó antes de que le pusiese un pie arriba, llevándoselo a la boca y masticándolo con gusto. No se percató de que la música se había detenido, al igual que el baile de las jóvenes quienes al igual que los presentes en la mesa lo observaban quietamente como piedras.

Todos lo miraban con repudio y fue entonces que comprendió que no debía comerse un bocado antes de ser aplastado.

Lo retiró de su boca dejándolo nuevamente en el plato, así mordisqueado y lleno de su saliva, y la música y el baile continuó, haciendo que la bailarina hiciese su trabajo y seguidamente permitir que Link de llevase el asqueroso bocado a sus labios.

―Lo cierto es que así sabe mejor...― pensó. No era como se imaginaba a los famosos bocaditos, pero sí, eran muy ricos.

o―o―o―o―o―o―o

La noche cayó y cada uno de los invitados se había dirigido a sus habitaciones, excepto Link, que estaba dando una vuelta por el Reino ahora solitario, sólo con el brillo de la luna acompañándolo en su recorrido de exploración, ya que todo el pueblo yacía durmiendo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio una pequeña figura destacarse en la lejanía luchando con su lanza contra el viento.

―¿Qué haces aquí, pequeñín?― preguntó Link, acercándose al príncipe.

―¡Entreno!

―¿A estas horas?

―¡Debo proteger a mi ciudad de los octoroks! ¡Necesito ser fuerte!

―Para eso estamos nosotros los Campeones, yo, tu hermana...

―¡No puedo dejarles todo el trabajo! ¡Si puedo ser de ayuda... lo seré!

Link sonrió ante su respuesta. A pesar de ser pequeño, tenía esa actitud tan grande... Se quedó un rato observándolo, dándole consejos sobre sus movimientos, ayúdandolo a entender mejor cómo empuñar una lanza, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y ambos fueron a dormir.

o―o―o―o―o―o―o

El joven héroe se vio forzado a andar desnudo nuevamente, incluso se atrevía a decir que comenzaba a adaptarse. Cada mujer zora que pasaba a su lado no podía evitar hablar sobre su indudable virtud y por ende causar un estrago en toda la ciudad.

Quién pensaría que Link sería popular incluso entre las mujeres zora... Gajes del oficio XD.

Zelda y él iban caminando en dirección a su primer destino... Pero no intercambiaban conversación y de hecho la situación comenzaba a ponerse un poco tensa.

―Zelda, ¿se puede saber por qué tienes ese rostro tan amargado?― preguntó Link, tratando de romper la tensión.

―¡Hmp! ¡No preguntes estupideces!― respondió sin mirarle al rostro.

―Y ahora qué hice...

―¡Eso es más que obvio!

―Zelda, mírame.

―No puedo.

―Quiero que me mires.

La princesa se sonrojó y lo empujó bien lejos, mirándolo a los ojos.

―¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu princesa?

―Solo quería que me miraras.

―¡Ya he visto suficiente!

Era obvio que ambos se referían a temas diferentes y siguieron sin darse cuenta de ello durante un largo camino. En realidad, Zelda tenía ese rostro de amargura porque Link había aceptado el traje de Mipha... Y mucho antes de eso, había preferido cenar con Mipha que con ella. Claramente, Link sentía algo por Mipha y eso la molestaba.

En cambio, la realidad era que Link no tenía ni puta idea de lo que el traje en sí significaba, y sobre lo de la cena, ya todos sabíamos de qué se trataba (aunque al final terminó siendo muuuy extraño, pero los bocados estaban ricos).

Se habían encargado ya de unos cuántos octoroks, cuando en una investigación de uno de los cadáveres Zelda se percató de que todos tenían un patrón común: habían estado comiendo besugos óseos, los cuales provocaban que su defensa aumentase.

―¿Qué crees que signifique eso?― preguntó Link. Era interesante verlo tan serio y sumergido en el tema cuando estaba totalmente en pelotas.

―Puede significar muchas cosas, pero tratándose de animales sin inteligencia, no creo que sepan que ingerir esto les aumente su defensa.

―¿Qué sugieres?

―Es probable que todos tengan una guarida en común, un escondite, un nido, donde se reúnen... Y al parecer, en ese lugar abundan estos peces... ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar?

―¿Es algo que puedas ver en tu Sheikah Slate?

―Veamos...

La princesa sacó el ingenioso artefacto y comenzó a interactuar con él hasta encontrar información viable.

―En el mar de Lanayru, hay una cueva cerca... Pueden esconderse ahí y cazar en el mar.

―Vayamos allí.

**_Fin del Capítulo_**

**_Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, lo cierto es que es un poco más serio que los anteriores pero los próximos serán igual de tontos...!_**

**_Especial agradecimientos a Princesa Camison, iiulssmarsali, y EdCa por haberme dejado un comentario y apoyarme, ustedes son los que hacen que escribir tenga sentido para mí, muchísimas gracias, en serio, no saben cuánto apoyo me dan!_**

**_Para el siguiente capítulo habrá bastante Zelink y quién sabe, quizá se caliente un poco la cosa jejeje e.e_**

**_SPAM! Pásense a leer mi fic The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace! _****_No es precisamente uno cómico, de hecho es bastante profundo, creo… pero léanselo! ¡Es una orden del Rey de Hyrule XD!_**

**_Muchos besooos!_**


End file.
